


80

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>80 лет исполнилось У. Шатнеру. Но все ли правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	80

80.  
Днем захватывает ритм. Старый привычный. Въевшийся под кожу. Такой чужой.

Висок ухает болью. Праздник удался. Он и еще пара миллионов праздновали глупейшую дату на свете. День Рождение Уильяма Шатнера.  
Рука потянулась набрать знакомый номер. Силясь выдать хоть что-то внятное, он сел на кровати. В полумраке спальни мерно тикали невидимые часы. Пол холодил ноги. Когда-то можно было зимой пробежаться в курточке по морозу, сейчас же ноги шарили в поисках тапочек.

\- Номер определился, что-то случилось?

Слова не складываются. Рой невысказанных мыслей, пригибает дневной налет усталости. Зачем звонил вообще, чего хотел сказать…

\- Спишь?

\- Нет, - как обычно.

\- Сколько лет прошло. Спи…

\- Мне приехать?

Такой собранный, спокойно-прохладный голос. Единственно родной в гребанной вселенной. Этой вселенной.

\- Я спятил?

На этой планете нет доктора, который мог бы констатировать ваше состояние с полным анализом в виду некоторых причин.

\- Уже нет, - тихо поправляет человек с чужим именем.

\- Устал. Слышишь? До чертиков. Хочу домой.

\- Знаю.

И снова молчание. Тишина. Вязкая. Привычная.

Они часто так просто молчат вдвоем. В разных городах, иногда странах.

\- Хорошо праздновал да? Я хороший актер! Отличный! У меня награды… - он захлебывается воспоминаниями и описанием блондинки, с которой вел передачу.

\- Но я еще помню, слышишь?! Я помню…

Рука судорожно комкает край простыни. – Скажи, оно ведь случится да? Будет! Мы…

Едва слышный вздох.

Это все что позволяет себе старший помощник несуществующего корабля.

Он всегда такой. Не на людях. Молчаливый. Один Бог знает, какого ему без права не просто быть собой, а быть – другим. Чужие манеры, чужая жизнь.

\- У тебя смешные уши!

Невпопад вставляет простуженный голос. Также как и пол жизни назад, на выходе хирургической клиники.

\- Они сделали тебе смешные уши, - замечание горчит старой болью.

\- Доктор Маккой сделал все что мог.

\- Нет! Это Они! Они…

\- Не нужно было употреблять такое количество алкоголя, - тихое замечание.

\- Я не пьян! – слышно как сбивается дыхание, человек вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате.

\- Не пьян! Не пьян…

\- Мне приехать? – снова повторяет вопрос знакомый голос.

\- Нет, - он останавливается и смотрит на черно-белое фото с чужой женщиной. Она всегда была чужой. Эта женщина. Нелепая и красивая. Как чужая жизнь.

\- Мы так долго ждали, а что если, врата больше …

\- Один хороший друг как-то сказал мне…

\- Этот твой друг был дурак! – почти зло. Потом устало, - все получится, да?

И снова молчание. Сигарета тлеет. Рядом бормочет город. Сонный, пьяный, горящий.

\- Он жив? Как думаешь? Наши…

\- Я знаю, что капитан Кирк жив.

\- Правда? Думаешь это все еще он? – напротив зеркала, в которое нет сил смотреться. И только глаза еще прежние.

Молчание.

-Ты меня давно не видел Лен, - нейтрально.

\- Ты меня тоже Билл.

Тушится сигарета.

\- Знаешь… не зови меня Билл… ладно?

\- Это вызовет затруднения.

\- Нет, они смирятся. Я скажу им. Им всем!

\- Количество алкоголя…

\- Я не пил, - неслышно.

\- Технологии, правительство, космическая программа… - привычный набор аргументов, которые год за годом повторяет медленно стареющий голос.

Виски в бокале мешается со льдом.

\- Мне не хватает нашего костяного друга. Не с кем пить, - горький смешок. Представляешь такая глупость… не с кем… пить…

\- Тхай’ла.

Это отрезвляет. Жжет.

Стакан остается на столе. Человек шепчет в трубку что-то на неразборчивом диалекте, и улыбается, - приезжай. Бросай все… я хочу показать тебе…

\- Что?

\- Что я все еще капитан, черт возьми!

Улыбка осязается по эту сторону трубки. Он научился улыбаться. Нет не на публику.

Не для нее.

***

На пороге другого дома раздается звонок, спотыкаясь впотьмах, хозяин, распахивает дверь. На пороге стоит промокший до нитки Зак, в нелепом костюме звездофлотца.

\- Мой рассказ будет казаться невероятным, но вы должны меня выслушать. Я нашел ваш адрес… - у него в руках скомканный буклет позапрошлогоднего фильма.

Крис небрежно всклочивает лохмы, - а типа сюприз-сюрприз… сейчас выскочат ребята с камерой?

Но мужчина продолжает смотреть на него пристальным взглядом, - сейчас приблизительно 2011 год?

\- Что значит приблизительно Зак? – Пайн зевает, ежится от холода ранней весны и делает шаг назад, приглашая гостя, который довольно жалко смотрится в этой игрушечной форме несуществующей «Армады».

\- Ты опять в комедии? Или это Абрамс? У нас вроде по сиквелу был разговор уже, - кофе ждет на кухне. Завернув за полотенцем, он кивает на стул.

Куинто берет полотенце, - меня зовут Спок.

Крис кивает, - да, Нимой сделал на этом состояние. Без проблем. Пишешь книгу?

Его гость подходит к кухонным ножам и раньше, чем Крис успевает затормозить дурацкий порыв, сжимает лезвие вокруг ладони. На пол капает густая темно зеленая кровь и только тут Пайн замечает неуловимые отличия, другая осанка, выверенные жесты, взгляд. Чужой взгляд на знакомом лице. Он делает шаг назад.

Два часа спустя.

\- Так подожди, ты утверждаешь, что Энтерпрайз на орбите?

\- В этой системе, на орбите мы были бы заметны, - поправляет гость.

\- Нелепо! Не верю! – выскакивает на автомате. В двадцатый раз за беседу.

\- Мой капитан… - голос на терцию ниже, - погиб. Война, в которую вовлечена Федерация, почти проиграна. Нам нужен Джим Кирк, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз». Пауза. Или хотя бы тот, кто сможет подписать мирный договор. За него.

\- Но ты сам подумай, какой из меня капитан? Даже если я поверю в этот бред. Я актер средней руки в Голливуде, мне ни хрена не известно чего там делать в космосе! Блин! Да, я даже не служил!

\- Все что нужно, это ваше присутствие на встрече с ромуланцами. Об остальном я позабочусь. Они будут говорить только с равным по званию. Вы единственный капитан, который пережил битву у созвездия Стрельца и сохранил звездолет. Во всяком случае – они так думают.  
Голос снова выдал что-то, как и тяжелый взгляд на осунувшемся лице.

\- Это займет два дня в вашем временном континууме. Прошу вас. Будущее вашей планеты зависит…

Крис махнул рукой и закатился, - ты как на съемках, ну все брось! Зак, я подыграл, кончай ломать комедию…

Зак внимательно смотрит куда-то в сторону, затем выдыхает, - Доктор Маккой выдвинул теорию, что все индивидуумы в разных параллельных реальностях обладают одинаковыми способностями. Смотря на выжидающего молодого человека перед собой, он произнес, - Энтерпрайз, поднять двоих.

***

Утро. Кухня. Свежий кофе. Сонный Лен.

Хотя это имя ему не шло.

\- Я засек колебания волны на орбите.

Джим мазал масло на хлеб, работало радио.

\- Ты хранишь старый трикодер?

\- У меня есть для вас новость, - сутулая спина за столом разогнулась, отодвигая разложенные схемы, и частный гость холостяцкой квартиры обернулся.

***

\- Срань Господня.

Прозвучало убедительно.

Маккой не верил глазам, смотря на возникшего человека в свете транспортатора.

Крис оглядывался, чувствуя, что пол уходит из-под ног. Он инстинктивно ухватился за плечо стоявшего рядом вулканца.

Спок с трудом посмотрел на незнакомца с глазами цвета морской воды. Связь болела обрезанная чужой рукой, но губы поневоле произнесли, - все в порядке. Добро пожаловать на борт.


End file.
